


Ayn Marie Winchester

by k0904wa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Only a handjob, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester jacks off Gabriel, Smut, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0904wa/pseuds/k0904wa
Summary: It’s not expected for Sam Winchester to cry in the middle of an argument with his husband, Gabriel Winchester. But just this once, he does. But only because he’s thankful for what he has and how Gabriel has helped him.





	Ayn Marie Winchester

“Samuel Winchester, where the hell have you been?” Gabriel’s stern tone makes Sam jump when he enters his shared house. He looks over at his husband and raises an eyebrow, setting down his briefcase. Their dog, a german shepherd named Max, runs up to him and jumps around, trying to call for attention. Sam pats him sweetly and strokes his fur.

“At work?” He reaches up to his neck and unties the blue tie he was dressed with. “What are you making?”

“Nothing for you. If you’re hungry, make yourself your own food,” Gabriel was being mean, and Sam knew it. This only happened when Gabriel was angry. And to be more specific, this only happened when Gabriel was angry with Sam.

“Are you upset with me?” He carefully asks, walking over to his husband slowly and folding his arms.

“Oh wow! You’ve figured it out! Congratulations! Yes I’m fucking upset with you!” Gabriel rolls his eyes and continues to mix a mixture, which looked to be dinner, in a bowl before pouring it in the pan on the stove. Max runs back to wherever he popped out from, which Sam guessed to be his bed, where he was probably chewing in a bone or one of his toys. Max was an independent dog, he liked to be left to do things by himself pretty often.

“Well why are you angry at me? Did I do something to hurt you?” Sam sighs. Gabriel looks up at him dangerously for an intense 3 seconds before looking back down at the food. Silence. Silence was all Sam got in response. Until he heard a little squeal come from their living room.

“Paaaa’!” Their 1 year old little girl, Ayn, wobbles into the kitchen and pulls at Sam’s leg, wanting attention. Sam grins and picks her up, bouncing her in his arms and cooing at her. “‘S here!” She chirps while hugging Sam tightly.

“Yeah, girly! I am here! I’m home!” Sam replies to her with the same enthusiasm, placing sweet parent kisses on her cheek and head continuously, showering her with affection. Giggles soar out of her mouth as she grips onto a group of Sam’s long hair.

“For the first time in forever,” Gabriel mumbles bitterly and quietly, but Sam hears him anyway. The taller of the two turns to the shorter and frowns.

“Is that what this is about? You’re upset with me because I wasn’t home?”

“You act like that’s not a good reason to be angry at you,” Gabriel wipes his hands on his apron and makes eye contact with Ayn, who he sends an adorable air kiss to.

“It’s not.”

“Oh _really_?” Gabriel pauses and his voice grows slightly, making Sam sigh and set his daughter down, encouraging her to go play with her toys for now.

“I don’t wanna fight with you baby,” Sam walks over and wraps Gabriel in a gentle hug, kissing his cheek softly. Gabriel doesn’t fight Sam off, but he also doesn’t show any affection in return. He just stands there, in the loving hug Sam put him in.

“I don’t wanna fight with you either, but this is a constant fucking routine with you, Sam!” Gabriel shouts, finally shoving his husband away and angrily slapping his hands onto the kitchen counter. “I understand you have work, that’s okay, I’m proud of you for fulfilling your dreams of becoming a lawyer, but what I am _not_ proud of is how after work you go to Dean and Castiel’s house for a cup of soda and a burger, then the three of you take a trip to Bobby’s house, then to some dumbass fucking restaurant that apparently cooks better than I do since you’re always there, and then you go to a small bar with all of them, and _then_ you come home! I’m officially over it!

"I don’t drink, though! You know I don’t do that anymore! I’m always sober and happy when I come home aren’t I?” Sam tries to reason, but Gabriel seems to be beyond pissed.

“It’s not about that! It’s about me and Ayn! You’re never home! We fucking miss you! She loves you! She wants to play with you! She wants to hug you and watch her stupid kid tv shows with you! But if you’re always out, she can’t exactly do that, can she?!” Gabriel’s voice was deep and you could practically smell the rage that was boiling inside of him. Sam felt the tears forming, but forced them to stay back. He never cried during arguments, never.

“Gabriel--”

“ _I_ miss you! I miss being able to lay with you, and kiss you without a care in the world! I miss it when you touch me, when you love on me like there’s nothing else around! Sam I love you, and Ayn loves you! We need you to be here! You can’t just fucking hang out with your brother and your step-dad all the damn time!” Gabriel rubs his face and marches into the living room to go comfort Ayn, who was crying hysterically at the sound and sight of her parents fighting. He cradles her and Sam watches as he follows his husband into the living room, smiling at the scene sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. I was just--” Sam begins but he’s instantly cut off by Gabriel holding his hand up, signaling for Sam to stop talking.

“Don’t. I don’t want to fucking hear your pathetic excuses. You always have me worried like hell. I’m at home, cooking food, taking care of our child, playing with her at the same time, cleaning, _and_ trying to balance my work schedule, while you’re out at your brother’s house, sitting back with a can of soda and just laughing your ass off. It’s disrespectful _as_   _hell_. I’m your fucking husband, you should love me--” Gabriel’s voice was lower now, so that he wouldn’t upset Ayn any more than he already has.

“I do love you! I love you more than anything, you’re my everything, Gabriel!” Sam whines and his husband sighs.

“I know you love me! But leaving your partner to take care of your family isn’t what a fucking _man_ would do. What a man does, is what I did with you, before we even got a child or a house! Do you remember? Huh? Remember when you used to be an alcoholic? When you’d drink your worries away? And when you were drunk, you’d cry in my arms and open up to me about everything? I was there _for_ _you_! I was there _with_ _you_!” Gabriel was shouting once again, but Ayn was distracted by how Sam was just standing there, tears in his eyes, arms self-consciously wrapped around his throat at the reminder of his past alcoholism, eyes wide and mouth wide open in pure shock. Sam realized it.

Gabriel was right.

He _has_ been unfair to his family. He loves them with all of his heart, of course, but he had been going out with his brother and his brother’s husband more often, spending less time with his own husband and daughter than he wanted. Gabriel was there for him when he was struggling, and now he wasn’t here to be with Gabriel when Gabriel was struggling. He wanted to spend every second, every minute, ever hour, and everyday with Gabriel and Ayn. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. Tears rush down Sam’s face faster than a waterfall, sobs bubbling out of his mouth like a baby. Ayn whimpers and makes grabby hands towards Sam, so Gabriel sighs and hands her over to him. Sam takes her and wraps her up tightly in his embrace, smiling softly as she tries to calm him by patting his hair and singing cutely, along the lines of, “do do do do.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Gabriel says in a hushed tone. 

He starts to walk up the steps before Sam calls to him, “Gabriel p-please let me just--”

“Don’t. I’m still mad at you,” Gabriel growls lowly, going up the rest of the stairs and into him and Sam’s shared bedroom, taking a blanket and pillows and bringing it back downstairs, throwing it on the couch. “You have food on the table, if you haven’t eaten with Dean yet,” Gabriel was grumbling and mumbling, heading back upstairs and into their bedroom again. Sam sighs and hugs his daughter tighter, guilt swarming around in his chest like a billion birds in a group in the sky.

“Sad?” Ayn cutely asks, giggling as she squishes Sam’s face together, forcing him to smile. He laughs instead, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry I’m not around often, Aynie. Papa promises he’ll stop hanging out with friends after work and come straight home to hug you, okay?” Sam vows, eyes welling up with more tears at how Ayn shrieks happily, clapping her small hands together.

“No bean?” She babbles. Sam snorts and nods.

“Yes, love. No more hanging out with Dean after work. I need to spend more time with you. Now get your little stubby fingers out of my face you little ball of sunshine,” Sam playfully bites the air, motioning towards the stubs on Ayn’s hands, signaling that he was gonna bite her fingers. She roars into a fit of beautiful and adorable laughter, giggles and snorts coming out of her to no end.

This little girl was his entire life. And so was the man upstairs.

The rest of the night, Sam plays and takes care of Ayn, along with cleaning the house, taking care of food for tomorrow, etc. He lets Max out for a bathroom break, before setting his daughter to bed, not leaving her side until she began to snore softly. He changes into his pajamas and silently plays with Max downstairs for a while, before turning on the tv and watching some funny and dirty cartoon show called _Family_ _Guy_. But, around 3 AM, Sam groans to himself and stands up, not able to bear the aching and emptiness in his chest anymore. Max was snoring in his bed, so Sam had to be quiet while going upstairs, or else the dog would wake up and start barking. He softly opens him and his husband’s bedroom door, sighing gently at the sight before him. Gabriel was curled up in the blankets, back facing Sam’s side of the bed. He was sleeping soundly and Sam noticed he looked exhausted. Gabriel really had been working his butt off lately. Sam slowly crawls onto the bed next to Gabriel and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist. Gabriel shifts and mewls, eyes slowly blinking open and darting over to look at Sam sleepily. Gabriel sighs and turns around so that they were facing each other. “Gabriel--“

“Go back to bed on the couch, Sam.”

“Gabriel baby please let me talk?”

“I’m way too tired to talk to you about this right now,” Gabriel mumbles whilst rubbing his eyes.

“Then listen. I cleaned the whole house and made food for tomorrow, I took care of Ayn and I swear to god I won’t be distant anymore. I’m going to be here for you and for Ayn from now on, okay? I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Sam apologizes. 

Gabriel stares at him, “I miss it when you hold me like this..”

“Yeah? And when I touch you like this?” Sam’s hands rubs Gabriel’s inner thigh in a gentle and romantic way, Sam’s soft eyes examining Gabriel’s expressions. Gabriel moans softly and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck.

“More,” He mumbles, humming as Sam’s fingers move to Gabriel’s ass, squeezing firmly. A stupid smile spreads across Gabriel’s face and he snuggles up into Sam, face buried in between the taller male’s neck and shoulder. Sam touches him more, fingers moving to play with Gabriel’s dick, stroking it slowly. Gabriel hums a moan and bites his lip, leaning into Sam’s touch. “Oh-- mmmhm S-Sam,” Gabriel whispers a a quiet moan, a weird gurgle sound at the back of his throat as he does so.

“You’re so beautiful, I miss touching you this way, I love it when you’re moaning under my fingertips,” Sam tells his husband truthfully, hand slowly starting to stroke his dick faster, making Gabriel moan loudly. Sam chuckles softly and covers Gabriel’s mouth. “I will stroke you into an amazing orgasm while we’re laying in these sheets, but you gotta be quiet, my love.”

“S-Sam go faster, n-now..” Gabriel demands, taking a fistful of Sam’s hair and balancing himself as he thrusts into Sam’s hand. Sam obeys and his hand moves at lightning speed, causing Gabriel to cry out lowly, back arching. He bites his lip hard and rolls his eyes to the back of his head and his eyelids basically shut, moans soaring out of his mouth. “Pleasepleaseplease faster- yes oh- just like that... Mmnghh Saaammm,” Gabriel babbles incoherent words and thrusts up into Sam’s hand rapidly, just before screaming a loud moan, his cum is shooting out of his dick, coating Sam’s lower stomach and pecs over his shirt. 

Sam smiles softly at Gabriel, who was panting and coming down from his high. “I love you so much,” Sam whispers in his ear. Gabriel smiles and cuddles into Sam, pressing a light kiss in Sam’s lips.

“I love you too, gigantor.”

“So do you forgive me?” Sam bear hugs his husband, not allowing the small man to escape his warm embrace. Gabriel hums approvingly and connects their lips again, tongue running through Sam’s mouth and dancing with Sam’s tongue, quiet moans escaping both of their mouths, all muffled.

Gabriel pulls away from the make out and pants like a dog almost, “Yes. I forgive you. I love you so much,” Gabriel says, hugging his husband back sweetly, arms tightly locked around Sam’s neck. A goofy smile spreads across both of their faces, and Sam just hopes that Gabriel’s loud moaning didn’t wake up Ayn.

“I love you too, shortcakes,” Sam whispers before both of them start nodding off, and soon, they’re fast asleep, melted together in a loving embrace.

Gabriel, Ayn, and their dumbass but adorable dog, Max, were Sam’s entire world.

And Sam made sure to tell and show them that everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> flfuffnfjjdndhdhdjd  
> FLUFF IS EVERYTHING AND MORE  
> all my stories have hapoy endings, i don’t like angsty endings :(


End file.
